You're My Eyes
by JoeFandome
Summary: So Iggy is starting to get depressed that he cant see, and is feeling pretty useless. the Flock goes to Micky D's and Iggy bumps into a kid who when he physcially touches he get his sight back! so Iggy want the kid to himself. whether he is willing or not
1. Chapter 1

**I love Animorphs, I also love Maximum Ride. My favorite characters are Jake and Iggy, so I'm going to write about them being together. This is inspired by a fanfic I read and I'm sorry to the author but I do not remember the title please don't hate me for it...**

Iggy's Pov: 

Today was another usual day of my life; The Flock and I were once again attacked by erasers. Although I was completely useless, again. Sorry, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, let me explain.

See there's this place called The School, and no I don't mean learning your ABCs kind. The place I'm talking about can be your own personal hell if you're like my friends and I. See were 98% human and 2% bird, that sorta means were just teens/kids that have wings. Yeah I know it sounds bizarre but what I'm saying is true. And we weren't born this way, made to be exact. Some better than others, take Max for instance. Yes that may sound like a guy's name, but Max is a girl. Anyway supposedly she is the future of man kind. Probably not far from the truth since everyone in the Flick (including me) voted her to take lead. Doesn't mean she does all the decision making herself, she also has Fang. Her second in command, now he doesn't talk much, but that doesn't mean he's shy. He can be mean if you get on his bad side. There's also Angel, she's the baby of the whole Flock, but she isn't really. She's six now, but Angel has a strange power, or powers I guess. She can read peoples minds (which I find a little annoying) and also control them to. Next there's Nudge. Just let me warn you now, don't get her started on shopping. Or anything else that could keep her talking for hours! Gazzy, who's my best bud ever helps me make bombs. Yes I did say bombs. His full name is Gasman, but we all call him Gazzy. The reason we call him that is because, well... Lets just say DON'T give Gazzy chilly. Now after the introduction of my friends I can tell you about me. But there isn't much to tell, I'll I can do is cook and make bombs. I can't fight like the rest can, because of my disadvantage. I'm blind. That was also because I was the most experimented on, and the scientists hoped for us to have night vision. But it didn't work so my vision was gone. So anyways back to this usual dreadful day.

Erasers attacked, the rest of the Flock fought. I was useless as always, we thankfully got away. And now we are resting, in a forest I guess. I'm blind so I rely to get my info from the rest of the Flock. Anyway we started getting hungry, normally I would cook something but I had no supplies for it. Thankfully Max has a lot of money saved up so we can buy some food.

"Lets go to Mc Donalds." Gazzy suggested

"That sounds good, Max can I get a happy meal?" Angel asked in her cute voice.

"Sure sweety." Max said beaming, Fang rolled his eyes and just said he wanted 3 big Macs (I know what you're thinking, but we have high metabolism so we burn a lot of energy by flying and such so we eat a lot).

"I'm having the same as him," I said as I pointed in the direction where Fang supposedly was.

"I want 5 double cheese burgers." Gazzy said shortly.

"Oh. Hm, I'll have 4 hamburgers... And a shake! But I also like big Macs... Hm. Oh wait theirs also the snack warps I love those! But my shake. And the Macs..." Nudge rambled and I sighed this would take forever!

"How bout you let Max decide?" I asked as gently as I could with out losing my cool. Now I'm normally a chilaxed kind of guy, but even if the most mellowed person spent a day with Nudge and her constant rambling, would be pulling their hair out in an hour.

With the okay from Nudge, we made our way to Micky D's. Waiting in line was not fun, so Gazzy and I decided we were going to let the others order our food for us. As we were heading to our seats I bumped into someone, just when I was about to walk away and mumble sorry. I saw a flash of light and had to cover my eyes at the brightness.

As I opened them again, I saw a boy. He had chestnut color hair and his eyes were a caramel brown. He had a crooked, adorable, apologetic, smile on his face. His skin had a slight tan to it, and he was wearing a tight shirt that showed his slim, but lean muscles. He was also wearing swimming shorts.

But that did not matter to me, for I BLIND Iggy can now SEE! And it was amazing! For some strange reason I know this boy was the key to that. I somehow knew that if I let go of him I would be lost in darkness again.

I didn't want that, he was my sight. So therefore he's mine.

"You need to come with me." I said suddenly as my grip o n him tightened. He looked confused and slightly frightened.

He opened his mouth to say something when-

"Iggy! What are you doing?" Max yelled as she and the rest of the Flock ran towards us.

Damn it Max!

**The end... Just kidding. But I am going to end it there for now. So bye! Oh and please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next it's Jake's POV, okay so enjoy.**

My name is Jake, and a lot of you know the drill can't tell you my last name, or the town, or the state.

But I can tell you of the yeerks, an alien race that wants to control earth along with other planets. Let's skip the part if this is true or not, even though it is.

My friends and I found out about them through a dying andalite prince named Elfangor. He gave my friends and I the power to morph into other species.

Sorry, got to introduce my friends; there's Marco; he helps a lot with the tension by cracking jokes. He's also the one who came up with the name we have now, called Animorphs.

Tobias; he was the most unlucky out of all of us because he got stuck in his morph. See, Elfangor gave us a warning about a 2 hr time limit and if you stay to long in morph you stay like that. Even though that doesn't stop Tobias from helping us, from time to time. Also the fact that the Elimist gave Tobias the ability to morph.

Next is Aximili, but we just call him Ax for short. He's also an andalite, he is also Elfangor's little brother. Ax is very loyal, and sometimes naive... About a lot of things... But he is a good warrior.

My cousin Rachel is in the group as well. She is brave, loyal and knows when to kick yeerk butt. Although I sometimes worry that she can be a little ruthless. And she sometimes, somehow get into trouble.

And lastly, not least is Cassie. She is the gentle one in the group, not to say she's weak but probably the most one to sign the next peace treaty we might come across on. And that's close to slim to none. I sorta like like Cassie, but I guess I must be invisible to her since she keeps flirting with this guy at school...

Sorry, off track. Anyways I've decided to give the Animorphs a break, since there hasn't been recent activity from the yeerks.

I decided to go to lunch at Mc. Donald, thank you Saturdays. I was walking to the counter to place my order, when someone bumped into me. The guy apologized, and as I turned to say no problem I had to stop my jaw hitting the floor.

The guy who collided with me was tall. And I do mean tall, probably over six ft! And he was also staring at me in a weird way. He was first slightly surprised, then shocked, happy, and the last one was a little on the creepy side; predatory.

The guy was okay looking; he had strawberry blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes. For girls he would be a dream come true.

Things started to get really weird, when he grabbed my wrist and said I needed to come with him. Come with him where? I was about to voice my question, when a female voice yelled:

"Iggy!"

Said guy looked over to another blonde, who I noticed was a tomboy. He seemed annoyed about her at the moment.

I saw other people gathering another tall guy, but he was different from Iggy. His hair was black, and long that he put it in a ponytail. He was also pale, and eyes were.

A boy who looked about nine came up to, he was confused at why this Iggy was latching onto to my arm.

_Yeah, you and me both kid._

I saw a six year old girl, glance at Iggy then looked to me. I know this sounds really dumb, but her gaze unnerved me. It was like she was trying to get into my mind. She frowned like she couldn't get anything from me, which was really strange to say the least.

The last one that stepped forward, reminded me of Cassie. If Cassie was tall as this girl.

Again I felt stupid, but I felt intimidated with 4/6 of them being taller or almost taller than me.

"Iggy, what are you doing? You just can't grab kids like that!" the tall female blonde scold.

Iggy, grunted before saying; "But Max, I can see! And he-" Iggy was pointing at me. "Is my sight Max!"

That confused me, this Iggy guy couldn't see before he bumped me. That is strange, but not as strange as what I've been through.

"But Ig, he's not like a pet you just find on the street and decide to keep him!" Max argued, and I agreed. I was no ones pet!

"But Max, without him I can't see." Iggy said mournfully, I felt sorry for the guy. But not enough to just let him take me!

Tall dark haired dude spoke next, "I don't know Max, this could be good for Iggy." And I saw the rest nodding in agreement.

Enough of being quiet, I've got to leave!

"Please let go!" I said as I tried to pry my captive wrist. But to my dismay, the guy was strong! I had to hope that Max can speak some sense into them.

"Well, if everyone's agreeing then okay. But Iggy you're in charge of him,"

Or not.

"Hey! Who said I agreed to this?" I said as I struggled harder to get away. But to my bad luck, Iggy just grabbed onto my waist and picked me up bridal style.

I was really tempted to hide my face, talk about embarrassment!

"Hey, I said let me go!" I hissed out, trying to break free. I didn't see tall dark hair guy right behind me, and the next thing I knew darkness...

**Another chapter done, yup all in a days work. Not. Anyways plz RNR!**


End file.
